Generally, the tapes of conventional measuring rules are made of steel or fabric and the user has to pull out the tape and carefully observe the scale on it in order to determine the length being measured.
Such conventional rules, however, have some drawbacks. Generally they are not suitable for measuring bumpy surfaces because of the width of tape, and it is often difficult for the user to accurately observe the scale.